


Christening the Bed

by LadyEkaterina



Series: All Love Is Love [3]
Category: God’s Own Country
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Following their tests and the arrival of their new bed, Johnny and Gheorghe christen their new bed.





	Christening the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is another attempt to write smut. If you’ve read any of my other fan fiction, you’ll know this isn’t my strongest area, so I am trying to improve. Here I wanted to create a sensual atmosphere rather than your actual porn. I hope I have, at least in part, succeeded.

Johnny licked his lips and moved in to kiss Gheorghe again. Gheorghe’s hand was cradling Johnny’s face pulling him closer. The kiss was sweet and tender, a lovers kiss. Johnny inhaled deeply. Gheorghe’s intoxicating scent of soap, tobacco and something spicy sweet, that always made Johnny think of Christmas, hit his senses. He loved that smell. Johnny moved his mouth down to Gheorghe’s neck and he left kisses as he travelled. Kisses turned into sucking and nibbling. Gheorghe’s hand moved to the back of Johnny’s head, holding him close. Johnny heard the change in Gheorghe’s breathing and smiled to himself. He was thrilled by this new rush from making his boyfriend tremble with desire. He’d already decided he was going make love to Gheorghe, just as the dark Romanian had seduced Johnny up on the hills. Keeping his mouth on Gheorghe’s neck, Johnny pushed him down to lie on the bed. He traced his tongue down the neck and torso. At each nipple he flicked his tongue over the brown nub and was rewarded by first a gasp and then a moan that was quickly stifled. Johnny continued his journey of Georghe-adoration down to the navel. When he looked up through his lashes he could see Gheorghe had one hand in his hair and the other over his mouth. Johnny smirked and dropped kisses trailing down from the navel into Gheorghe's dark pubic hair. He could feel Gheorghe's cock twitching at each kiss and lick.  
Teasingly he kissed all around the hard dick down to the balls which he licked with a firm tongue making Gheorghe shudder. He looked up. Gheorghe was staring at him intensely, want and lust in his eyes. Johnny took Gheorghes shaft in his hand and licked from root to head, tasting the precum that was already leaking. Then he wrapped his lips around it, taking Gheorghe fully in his mouth. When he looked up again, Gheorghe had pulled a pillow to his face and was sighing into it. That was hot, Johnny thought. Just looking at Gheorghe’s body could turn Johnny on, but hearing the moans and knowing he was the cause was allmost too much.  
Suddenly Gheorghe grabbed his hair and spluttered “Stop!”  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes, John. More than ok. But you will make me come if you don’t stop”

Johnny considered this. He was ridiculously proud, and it would be immensely pleasurable to carry on and bring Gheorghe to orgasm, but he really really wanted to feel the man around him, with no rubber sheath between them.  
As he stayed in position contemplating this, he heard Georghe whisper “I want to feel you inside me, John. Come to me.”

That settled it. He knelt up, and Gheorghe sat up to meet him, wrapping his long legs around Johnny. Gheorghe locked eyes with him, breathing heavily. John smiled shyly at his boyfriend. His own body was on fire from being so close to Gheorghe. He was pulled close, and Johnny raised his head to kiss the dark Romanian.  
Gheorghe wrapped his arms around Johnny and easily lifted him alongside his legs. Johnny loved how safe he felt in Gheorghe’s arms. He moved his head so he could kiss Gheorghe again. How could he ever have not wanted this? Gheorghe’s hands had moved to stroke his face and hair, and with every touch, Johnny felt a frisson of pleasure rush though him.  
Gheorghe’s hand scrabbled around their bedside table and put the small bottle of lubricant in Johnnys hand, Johnny had abandoned his use of saliva since Gheorghe had come into his life. Johnny used the lubricant to prepare Gheorghe one finger at a time. Gheorghe pulled away from their kiss to look at Johnny.  
“Do you want me to turn over?”  
Johnny looked in his lovers eyes “No. I want to see your face”  
Gheorghe’s answering smile was all Johnny needed.

With no condom required, Johnny liberally applied the lube to himself before moving to between Gheorghe’s legs. He was careful, watchful at first, but all he could see was those dark eyes full of lust and then pleasure. For his own part, Johnny felt like he his whole body was electrified. His skin was hypersensitive to every touch. Gheorghe wrapped his legs around him pulling him closer. He could feel that he wasn't going to last long. Looking at Gheorghe he wondered which of them was going to finish first. Johnny went a little harder and, judging by the way Gheorghe gasped, he had hit the Romanian’s sweet spot. At the next thrust, the pillow was back. That was very gratifying, Johnny thought, but he really wanted to look at Gheorghe. He moved the pillow “Please”, he whispered “I want to see you.”  
Gheorghe nodded and held his fist to his mouth instead.  
A few more strokes and Gheorghe was grasping Johnny and pushing his hips up to meet him. Johnny was so close to the edge himself, he felt he was clinging on. He moved a hand to Gheorghe’s hard cock, wrapping it in his still lubed palm and stroking him in time with his hip movements. A sudden whispered “Oh!” and a sigh resulted in a sticky puddle on Gheorghe’s midriff. That was all Johnny needed to push him over and he felt the orgasm take possession of his whole body. Quivering, he gently pulled out and rolled over to lie next to Gheorghe, his head on the dark man’s chest.  
“That was....” he couldn’t even finish the sentence.  
“Yes.” And it seemed he didn’t need to.

Deirdre was coming up to bed. She was relieved not to hear the new bed squeaking away like Johnny’s single had done. She blushed at the thought and wondered what her husband John would have made of the situation. As she entered her bedroom she suddenly remembered John’s friends, Marjorie and Charlotte. He had met Marjorie whilst at an auction, had told Deirdre she was a “top lass, as good as a man, like” . She had visited once, and brought Charlotte with her. They were nice women, who worked together on Marjorie’s family farm. Looking back she remembered John laughing when she had asked about boyfriends and he had patted her hand. And Charlotte had looked at Marjorie much like the Romanian looks at her Johnny. Deirdre finally put the pieces together and started laughing. She went to the wedding picture that sat on her bedside. “Oh John, how innocent you must have thought me. What would you say now, if you’d seen what I’ve seen?”


End file.
